srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest List
This page lists almost all available quests, events and adventures that can be done in Sryth. Because some of them are quite small, it can't be guaranteed that the list is complete. You can also check Category:All Quests for another collection of quests (which should be the same ones you can see in this page, for this page aims to transclude all of them). For quests no longer available in the game see Old Quests. There is also a very limited collection of your completed quests available in your in-game Adventure Log. This page is organized by locations. Use the Table of Contents to navigate to your desired location. The quests are not required to conform to any order within a location (although is preferable to have prerequisites first, in case of quest chains or sagas that happen on the same location. Quests, Adventures and Events For the purposes of this wiki, a "Quest" is considered to be a non-repeating narrative event with a reasonably clear start point, end point, and rewards. Obviously this will be somewhat subjective, but we try to cover everything a player might find significant, even if it amounts to "go to this location and talk to so-and-so." This includes both events that happen seamlessly in the course of the game ("Informal Adventures") and adventures that must be accessed through an "Adventures for This Location" link or other formal structure ("Formal Adventures"). Some quests merge both styles, beginning as a formal adventure, then requiring further action in the game world (or occasionally vice versa), and some quests may incorporate part or all of a replayable area, provided there is unique, one-time outcome. This list aims to include all of the above. Collections of related quests are referred as Sagas, but only the quests themselves are included in this list. Replayable quests, explorable areas, and other non-unique events are found in the Replayable Box, shown below. Abandoning Quests As with every other aspect of the game, you can abandon a quest by Quitting without saving. However, if you Save within a quest, the save is permanent and there is no longer any way to go back to the start of the adventure. Keep in mind that in some rather special adventures (namely, the Proving Grounds and Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion) there may be lasting consequences of your adventure even if you quit without saving. Historical note Until July 2011, "Formal" adventures had a link to allow abandoning an adventure without quitting. The following historical note describes it: Most adventures can be abandoned and replayed at will until completed, except for those adventures in which you must travel through the map locations, like , , and . The adventures that you can abandon at will are those which have a link to "''Abandon This Adventure... You can always play this adventure again later!". Some adventures may have such links only up to a certain point of the story. Also, you can always abandon any adventure (or quest) and come back later by Quitting without saving, which would then take you back to your last saved game. If you save your game in the middle of an adventure that allows you to "'Abandon This Adventure...'''", then clicking that link would take you to the point just before you started your adventure (this is the only method to go back further than your last saved game). Replayable and Multiplayer Scenarios This box attempts to show all the replayable content in the game. Not all explorable locations have been included, because not all have content that's worth replaying. Replayable scenarios, explorable locations, and multiplayers may also be listed below by location. Adding quests to the list This page transcludes sections from the appropriate Location pages. It will include anything from the transcluded pages that appears between brackets. Most of the time you'll only need to edit this page to add new locations. __TOC__ Northwest Tysa Deepwell Kurthyl Rise Old North Wood The Ruined City of Tarn Northern Tysa Port Hallik Deadwater Shoals Northeast Tysa Phak-Rur Foxfell Forest Western Tysa Mirgspil Trithik Tallys The Silver Shaft Inn The Withered Hills The Dragonhill Fields Moonwolf's Camp Fang Ridge Thulwy Lake Ironrain The Ironshore Hollows Irongard Fogbough Forest Ashlyre Castle Baleward Moonlyre Lake Redglen Central Tysa Talinus Kyul-Thanor Moonshore Crossroads Sageholt The Griffon Crags Eastern Tysa The Withering Wood Dor-Droat Phernwin Wood The Border Ranger Compound Trollneck Southwest Tysa Stormfield Hawklor Bentlimb Wood Durnsig Kolnia Highmeadow Marl's Wood The Bat Cave Goblinclaw Inn Elm Gnoll Southfoot Sevenhorn Moonpath Southern Tysa Thanevale Wintereye Lake Vault of the Iron Dragon Southeast Tysa Graldok Tryndmoor Meglasmire Crow Hill Silverwysp Westmere/Iron Crown Isle/Zumryn's battlegrounds Saarngard Isle The Hold - Saarngard Keep Your Residence Category:Quests Category:Indexes Category:Game Concepts